knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Relationship
''Idol redirects here; for the structure of the same name, see Time Deity Idol.'' There are several kinds of relationships players can enter into: Friendship, Idol and Admirer, and Betrothal. Friends or Neighbors are other players that have accepted a friendly relationship with the player. Friends can interact and help each other in various ways, such as send a daily free gift or gifts from their storages, and visit each other to create bonuses via visitor interaction/friends' inspections. An Idol and Admirer relationship can be entered into by friends, which gives new options, e.g. the abilities to serve dishes and dedicate victories. Two players can enter into a Betrothal to become each other's Betrothed, an exclusive relationship. For a guide of how to find and invite friends, see Game basics. Friendship Friends or Neighbors are other players that have accepted a friendly relationship with the player. Friends can interact and help each other in various ways: *send a daily free gift. *send gifts from their inventories. *engage in visitor interaction, with 5 free interactions daily Idol and Admirer A player can choose another opposite-gender player as their Idol, thus becoming their Admirer. A player can have multiple Idols and Admirers; at the start a player has slots for two Idols and two Admirers. Additional slots can be bought with rubies, or gained as rewards from achieving new titles. A Lady Admirer can serve her dishes to her Knight Idol by visiting his Camp and placing a dish she made on his Table, from where it can be consumed to heighten his abilities in combat and jousting. The Lady Admirer receives Glory for eaten dishes. A Lady Admirer can clean up scraps in a Camp, gaining her a reward and leaving behind a treasure for the Knight Idol. A Knight Admirer can dedicate his combat to an Idol, which in case of victory will give both Idol and Admirer an extra reward of glory and items. A Knight Admirer can break the Unwieldy stones appearing on Estates, gaining him a reward and leaving a treasure for the Lady Idol. There are also NPC knight admirers for ladies, which can be hired in the Tavern. Betrothal A Betrothal or Engagement offers the closest bond for a pair of opposite-gender players, making the players each other's Betrothed or Mate (also Soul(-)mate). When betrothed you can free up space on your admirer/idol list, you'll be able to get the same option as though you were still on their admirer/idol list, as long as the engagement is not broken. (i.e.) breaking stones, delivering meals or cleaning trash. This is like having 3 Idols; your mate plus two. For such a bond a player needs to buy a Betrothal Ring and offer it to their chosen player. If refused the ring will be destroyed, but if accepted the players become a Betrothed Couple. A betrothal offers the options of Friendship, Idols and Admirers, and new ones. The betrothed Knight becomes his bride's Champion, defending her Estate. Betrotheds can clean scraps and break Unwieldy stones in an unlimited number. In the bride's Kitchen new recipes are unlocked. Marriage Not yet available in the game, but will become so in a future update. Notes *For a guide of how to find, invite and manage friends, see Game basics. *If you are looking for other players to add as friends or partners in the game, the wiki offers the [[Board:Matchmaking|'Matchmaking Board' in the Forum]]. Public threads for contact ads and with general information on the process are here for Plinga and here for Facebook. Category:Gameplay